Forbidden
This is a shipfic, starring Black Lightning and Blue Thunder. Please don't steal anything, the coding, the idea, whatever. I will give all characters and their owners credit at the end of this story. This may be confusing, but basically it's a bunch of journal entries. But these cats don't have journals. Who cares. This is for fun. Also, I am aware that cats can't really blush. Note: anything these cats say about other clans being awful is totally based on their clan's opinion. Blue Thunder Well this is great. Just great. Not only was I late to a clan meeting, I also had the scent of a LightningClan she-cat on me. I had to wash off in the lake before heading home. I hate water. Hate it. It's so slippery and just...weird. But that's not the point. Let me get back to my tale on how I met this she-cat. So I was just hunting normally, and I found a rabbit. I glided to a good distance downwind, then I crept up on it. But then it saw me, and it started to run away. Being the tom I am, naturally, I chased it. Then I finally caught it. It was only then did I realize that I was on LightningClan territory. No, it got worse. I was just about to leave, me with the rabbit, when a she-cat about my age stepped out of the trees. Man, she looked hostile. But what could I do? I just stood there, then she pounced on me, snarling. I had dropped the rabbit of course, and then I noticed she didn't smell like...other LightningClan cats. She almost smelled...good. But that's not important. I smiled, talked my way out, but she was still glaring. Then the rest of her patrol came by. Great. So I internally freaked out for a moment, thinking that the she-cat would call them over and accuse me of prey-stealing. Which technically I was. But I wasn't. Okay, I was doing both. But she told me to hide. Telling another clan member to hide from their patrol? That's unthinkable. At least in DawnClan it is. Maybe in LightningClan, you can do whatever. But that is not going by the warrior code. Eh. DawnClan seems to be the only one that follows all the rules though. Well, anyways. She told her own apprentice to leave, along with the rest of the patrol. Oh, and did I mention, she's marked? I really don't want to get in a fight with her. Those eyes...I just...got lost in them. So full with inner energy. Not like any other she-cat I've known. No, I don't like her. Of course not! How could I? That's forbidden love, breaking the warrior code. Even if I did like her, she definitely doesn't like me back. Black Lightning Well this isn't good. What, you ask. Well, I met this super cool DawnClan tom at the border. And I can't stop thinking about him. And that's NOT good. Because if the rest of my clan finds out... Never mind. Let's just say I can't stop thinking about him because I'm ready to claw his ears off for being so hot-no, distracting. Annoying. Whatever. But really. This is serious. I'm sure Stormpaw knows. My apprentice is...so wise for his age. But anyways, here's the rest of my day. So after meeting with the black-furred DawnClan tom, I rejoined my patrol after hunting. Stormpaw looked at me like he knew. Like he knew abou the sapphire-eyed tom I had recklessly hidden. Oh well. So we went back to camp, and that's pretty much it. Hopefully I'll never see him again. And if I do... He'll be in trouble. Blue Thunder Well today was interesting. I thought it was going to be completely normal, but no. It was far from it. I went to the clan gathering tonight. Everyone was there. Guess who was there? It was her. The marked LightningClan beauty with sharp eyes. She glared at me though. That's too bad. I wish we could at least be friends. And no, I don't like her. What are you thinking? So I was sitting near her, only a few warriors between us. I nodded a quick hello, but she just glared at me, her beautiful cyan eyes glowing with some emotion that I don't know the name of. I just turned back to my clanmates after flashing her a quick smile, but she wasn't watching. The clan meeting was of no great importance, so I was almost relieved when Talonstar of LightningClan declared the meeting over. I jumped up, but ran straight into the LightningClan beauty. She hissed, her sharp teeth glinting, her marks pulsing a few times. "Watch it, fox-dung!" she spat, slinking away to join the rest of her clan. My friend nudged me, almost pushing me over. "Some feisty she-cat you got there, Blue Thunder," he commented, his orange eyes glowing with amusement. I managed not to blush, but rolled my eyes before following our own leader. "Be quiet, mouse-brain. She's in a different clan." Then silence followed. I saw that smile playing on his snout, so I head-butted him. "So you do ''like her!" he cried lightly, not loud enough for anyone to hear. I hissed in annoyance, hoping the darkness would cover the small blush I had growing on my cheeks. "You little mouse-brain." He cackled, bouncing away up to his other buddies, and I lowered my head, flattening my ears in embarressment as I followed close behind. ''At least he won't spread that kind of thing. That could get me kicked out of the clan! Category:Bermuda's Stuff Category:Stories Category:Fanfictions